1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates, in general, to lotteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lotteries are schemes for the distribution of prizes by lot or chance. In a typical lottery, a player buys a lottery ticket having one or more slots. Thereafter, the player fills in the one or more slots of the lottery ticket with one or more numbers picked by the player. Subsequently, the player submits the filled-in lottery ticket to the lottery authority. Thereafter, the lottery authority chooses numbers at random, and if the numbers chosen at random match the one or more numbers picked by the player, the player is deemed the lottery winner, and is given the lottery prize.